


All Tied Up

by Geri_Lea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geri_Lea/pseuds/Geri_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 2012 British GP, Jenson is presented with his very own gift all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

_Got you a gift. Christian’s front lawn. Tied it all up in a bow and everything. I hope I didn’t damage it too much. Enjoy. ;)_  
  
That text message from Mark was the only reason that Jenson was making his way across Christian’s front lawn in the middle of the night. The sound of celebrating and music coming from the Red Bull team principal’s home could still be heard even though the race had finished hours ago. There wasn’t a lot of light, but there was enough from the glow of the house and the lighting from the drive to not miss the darkened form of someone in the middle of the front yard. It takes a lot of effort for Jenson to not dissolve into laughter. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Mark’s text, but _this_ certainly hadn’t cross his mind.

There was his boyfriend, tied and gagged to one of the larger trees at the front of the property. And when Sebastian recognises him the nearer he came, the fear in his eyes that he was about to be discovered by some stranger faded and was replaced with fury. Jenson decided to keep his distant for a moment since Sebastian’s legs weren’t restrained.

“I don’t now why you and Mark just can’t play nice…” Jenson muses, a smirk on his face – keeping his laughter in check was one thing, keeping his amusement at bay was another.

There’s some angry garbled response from behind the gag that was indecipherable before Sebastian makes a dive at him that fails rather quickly. But if looks could kill, he’d be a burning pile of ashes right now, which would be quite an achievement in this weather.

“Hey!” Jenson chides him with a chuckle, “Play nice or you can wait for Mark to come and untie you.” Which would mostly likely be never; there was a greater probability that Sebastian would drown from the drizzle of rain. “Just hold still…” Jenson’s still cautious as he approaches Sebastian, one hand moving to remove the gag in his mouth before he danced back to safety just in case Sebastian remembered he probably deserved to be kicked.

“I’m going to kill him!” Sebastian shouts first in English before switching his ranting to German. Jenson lets him have his spiel and knows at some point Mark would definitely receive his payback for this stunt, but he wasn’t going to get involved. He’d learnt that it was best to keep out of his boyfriend’s and friend’s squabbles. Sebastian was still going off when Jenson pulls out his phone. Really this was a moment too good _not_ to capture.

“What?!” Sebastian was stunned from the flash for a moment. “Delete that right now!” he demands once he was recovered.

“ _Sebi_ ,” Jenson uses the nickname he knew his boyfriend despised but right now couldn’t thump him for, “Make me.”

Sebastian sucks in his breath, anger only mounting. “That’s it. I’m dumping you.”

Raising an eyebrow Jenson stares at him incredulously. “Really?” There wasn’t a reply just a glare which has Jenson shrug. “Fair enough. Enjoyed the last year you with you…” He pauses to dig out his keys and wave them so they could be seen, “All the best with the future and all that.” It’s only when he turns and starts to walk away does he hear Sebastian mutter in German under his breath, probably cursing him to hell before he shouts after him.

“Jenson!”

“Yes my darling Sebi?” Sebastian was seriously going to punch him when gets free, but still Jenson can’t help himself. The smirk across his face couldn’t get any larger.

“Untie me,” Sebastian grits out.

Returning back to the restrained German, Jenson walks right up to him, ensuring to press his body completely against the other man before pressing his lips to Sebastian’s ear. “Say please.”

“Please.” It’s spat out and clearly not meant, but Jenson doesn’t care.

“And you have to take me back,” Jenson adds, and he doesn’t even have to look to know that Sebastian was rolling his eyes.

“Fine. _If_ you untie me.”

“Well I promise not to leave you here,” Jenson murmurs and then catches Sebastian’s earlobe between his teeth. Sebastian goes still then and Jenson shifts against him in a way that left no doubt about his intentions. “You have no idea how tempting you are like this…” Jenson’s mouth which was brushing over the side of his throat settles on a spot and it was pure coincidence it was the same spot that made Sebastian weak at the knees when he sucks at it.

“Don’t…think about it!” Sebastian tried to back away only to find himself wedged harder between the tree and Jenson, and when he tried to tilt his head away he just gave Jenson more access. “Asshole,” he moans.

Jenson swipes his tongue up the side of Sebastian’s neck. “I swear you taste better in the rain,” he comments, “I wonder if all of you will taste better...” Jenson’s eyes rove up and down his boyfriend as he licks his lips.

“Stop thinking about sex,” Sebastian gasps, though those words have him thrust his hips to Jenson’s, his cock half hard as he grinds against the Brit. The action has Jenson laugh softly into his neck. Sebastian was a horny little shit, there was no way he would turn down sex, it might just take his head a few more minutes to catch up with what his body had already given into.

“I’m nearly always thinking about sex with you.” Jenson unzips the other’s jacket, hands slipping under his t-shirt to find warm skin. The action has Sebastian gasp once more and try and twist away. “Sorry, cold hands. I’ll warm them up.”

Sebastian stands there, eyes closed as Jenson hands rub all over his torso. “We need to stop,” he murmurs head thumping back against the tree, not at all sounding like he meant it. “Jens…” his breath hitches when Jenson pinches his nipples, “My arms hurt.” The most pathetic excuse possible and not at all true because his arms were now numb from the rain and the cold. He wouldn’t know if they hurt or not.

“Just keep them still, you won’t need them for a bit,” Jenson says kissing up his throat and towards his mouth. “I’ll massage them later for you. Promise.”

“Not…not here,” Sebastian stammers after Jenson’s tongue teasingly licks his lips. “God… _Christian’s_ house.” Sebastian thinks that might be his last excuse to stop this nonsense and considerably better than the last.

“Try not to scream too loud then,” Jenson responds with a chuckle knowing he’d already won this the moment Sebastian wrapped a leg around his to pull him closer, “I doubt Mark would leave you in such a delicious position all for me without letting me have you.”

“He totally fucking would,” Sebastian pants, trying to catch Jenson’s mouth fully because he was only pecking him softly over and over. He wanted more. “He would because it would make me suffer.” He lets out a grunt of frustration after failing for the millionth time to pull his arms free, “Kiss me properly damnit!”

“You just had to ask.” Jenson’s lips slam to Sebastian’s before he could say anything else. They kiss furiously, messily, as Jenson’s hands leave the warmth of Sebastian’s skin to grasp his hips. He drags Sebastian up a few inches to level their height moaning into the kiss as Sebastian sucks his tongue needily. Hands now settled on Sebastian’s ass, holding him up when the younger man wrapped both legs around him. Jenson’s hands knead while coaxing the Sebastian into the rhythm he wanted as their hips moved to meet and slide against the others.

“Pants,” Sebastian gasped out tearing his mouth free as both pant for air, but it’s just for a moment before Jenson was back moaning into his mouth.

Pants. Jenson’s head was fuzzy. Pants were evil, always in the road of what he wanted. Groaning, he pushes his straining cock harder against Sebastian’s. This was maddening and not enough and Sebastian was beginning to squirm so much, Jenson was going to drop him.

“Pants _off_ Jenson!”

Jenson blinked, hips stilling. “What?...Oh.” Both of them are breathing hard as Jenson tackles Sebastian’s pants, ignoring the other’s demands to untie him, Jenson’s hands were shaking as he tries to gather himself together a little. Who knew having his boyfriend tied to a tree in his boss’s front yard would be such a damn turn on? He was meant to be in control and he was probably more undone then Sebastian was at this point. It was time to level things up.

Dropping to his knees, Jenson ignores the wet grass that was more like mud, and yanks Sebastian’s pants and underwear completely off. He doesn’t give a thought to the removed articles of clothing as he tosses them away, mouth moving to capture the erection bobbing in front of him. He pushes Sebastian’s hips till they was pinned to the tree and Sebastian let out some sort of strangled sound as he swallowed around the length.

Jenson was pleased he could hear the faint buzz of music coming from Christian’s house; otherwise he’d be worried that someone might actually hear Sebastian and he’d have to re-gag him. That was the worse idea; there was nothing more he loved than hearing all those noises his boyfriend made. It was nearly enough to make him come alone.

He was in the midst of lavishing Sebastian’s cock with long licks when the sky opened up fully and the light drizzle turned into a downpour. Within minutes they’re both drenched, the tree not providing much shelter, but despite that fact Jenson doesn’t remove his mouth. He tongues at Sebastian’s balls, hands leaving the other man’s hips to spread Seb’s legs and give himself more access.

Sebastian, who had been viciously trying to fight his way free from whatever Mark had used to bind his hands while dealing with the onslaught of pleasure, goes instantly still when Jenson’s tongue swipes across his entrance. Sebastian’s mind was wiped blank and the only sounds he can form are unintelligible as Jenson’s tongue tries to push into his body.

Jenson hadn’t realised just how much Sebastian had still been struggling. But his boyfriend had gone completely limp now, everything except his cock. Pulling his tongue out of the loosening opening, he kisses it, moaning as he does, tongue flicking across it as he hears Sebastian begging over the rain for him to fuck him, though it wasn’t demanded like usual. No this was practically sobbed and whimpered. Sebastian sounded like the usual broken mess he became whenever he was eaten out.

Jenson begins to fumble hurriedly with his own pants then, cock now aching too badly for him to ignore. He needed lube. Why the hell hadn’t he brought lube? Cheek resting against the inside of Sebastian’s quivering thigh, he remembers Mark’s text and feels around for Sebastian’s pants. The moment he finds what he needed in Sebastian’s front pocket, he wants to jump up and run and find the Australian and shower him with kisses - but right after he fucks Seb through this tree.

Standing up isn’t that easy, his feet slipping in the growing puddle of mud. He should probably untie Seb and drag him to the car and finish this there. That thought doesn’t stop him from pushing two lube slicked fingers into Sebastian. And the moment he feels that tight heat around them, Jenson knows he wasn’t going to waste a second longer than needed to get inside. Fuck the mud. Fuck the rain. Fuck the cold.

“No more,” Sebastian cries out trying to ride Jenson’s fingers. “I’m ready. Bitte,” he pleads.

Jenson presses his face into Sebastian’s wet neck, nuzzling him as he curls his fingers, pushing and rubbing his prostate till Sebastian’s begging explodes out in German, all English gone. “ _Now_ you’re ready,” Jenson smiles to him, his own voice raspy with need before scraping his teeth over Sebastian’s pulse.

It seems to take far too long for them to sort themselves out; Sebastian’s impatience and Jenson struggling to find his footing delaying the coupling. But finally, with Sebastian’s legs around Jenson’s waist, his body taut and arched awkwardly, and with Jenson gripping the slightly smaller German hard, he pushes inside with one quick deep thrust. It has Sebastian cry out, discomfort and pleasure wrapped up tightly together as Jenson gasps loudly his cock wrapped completely in a channel of heat.

A few tentative shallow thrusts and Sebastian was moaning loudly in German. Jenson still barely understood any German even after all this time with Seb. But he had never needed to understand what Sebastian was saying to know what he wanted. And now more confident he wasn’t going to slip over and ruin this perfect moment, he drives into his bound boyfriend harder and faster, Sebastian’s choked cries confirmation he’d gotten the message right.

Jenson tries to drown out his moans in Sebastian’s neck; Sebastian’s spilled out into the night, joining the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. But Jenson was too far gone to care if they were being quiet enough. The whole damn Red Bull team could come and watch and he probably wouldn’t notice. All he cared about in that moment was Sebastian and Sebastian’s ass which was perfect and hot and had him hurtling to oblivion fast.

Knowing this wasn’t going to last much longer, Jenson changes the angle of his thrusts, aiming for Sebastian’s sweet spot with each snap of his hips. Sebastian’s cries grow louder edging more towards a scream as Jenson continued with the relentless assault of his body. And so lost to his own pleasure Jenson can’t even think to lend a hand to Sebastian, not that it mattered. Chasing his orgasm Jenson doesn’t even register Sebastian’s own climax, or the wild shout and jerking body of the German as he fell. It was just his own, the white hot pleasure building before finally finding his end and letting go with a hoarse yell, head thrown back as he comes, hips pumping into the spent body of Sebastian.

Breathing hard Jenson lets his head fall to Sebastian’s shoulder as he recovered. And he stays like that, pressed against him, listening to both their breathing return to normal, the pounding of the rain easing away as both came to their senses.

“Untie me,” Sebastian croaks out. Jenson steps away to do that, releasing Sebastian who attempts to stand on his own feet. Sebastian lets out a strangled noise when he fails to get his shaking legs to cooperate, and then yelps painfully when he slams to his knees, Jenson not quite quick enough to catch him. “Fuck!”

“Sorry!” Jenson moves to quickly untie him. Even in the little light that there was can see the deep marks on Sebastian’s skin from where he’d been tied up with some sort of twine. It has him wince because there was no doubt that was painful. He hurriedly removes the ribbon tied in a rough bow over the top before tackling the actually bindings. It takes a few minutes, Sebastian’s wrists and forearms were wrapped quite extensively to ensure he wouldn’t escape. When he’s freed, Sebastian lets out a grateful moan before he slumps forward to rub at his aching arms and wrists.

“You okay?” Jenson moves back to Sebastian, kneeling next to him before burying a hand in his hair.

“Asshole,” Sebastian snaps to him. “I hate you.” But as he says that Sebastian winds his arms around Jenson’s neck and then climbs into his lap forcing Jenson to his ass, before rubbing his cheek against Jenson’s chest and sighing contentedly.

“I love you too,” Jenson murmurs, hugging him back and kissing the top of his head. Their moment passes quickly though. “My ass is fucking freezing.”

Sebastian snorts before giggling. “You’re sitting in mud.”

“Well so are you pants.”

“Fuck.” Gone is Sebastian’s laughter.

Both wet and cold and soaked to the bone, they get to their feet. Jenson ignores the muttered German from Sebastian as they both pull on their wet pants. A muddied ass and wet pants were a small price to pay for that fuck, though the way Sebastian stomps ahead of him, maybe his boyfriend thought differently.

Sebastian reaches his car first and just as Jenson was about to offer a genuine apology Sebastian whirls around on him, finger stabbing him in the chest. “Next time, you get tied to the tree in the wet and the cold and I fuck you!”

Jenson blinks before his mouth slides into a smirk. “Okay.”

Sebastian falters then. “Really?”

“Yep. You just need to get me tied to the tree first.” Jenson pecks his nose and leans around him to open the car door. “Good luck with that Sebi.”

The blow that lands in the side of his waist was a hell of a lot harder than Jenson expected and he actually gasped.

“And don’t call me Sebi!” Sebastian was in the car a moment later, door slamming behind him. But when Jenson joins him, sliding in the driver’s seat, Sebastian was rubbing his arms once more and pouting. “I want my massage when we get back.”

“After we shower. I have mud up my ass.”

Sebastian reaches over to blast the heater before repeating himself, “I want my massage. You promised and it’s certainly not my fault you have dirt in your butt.”

Jenson drops it figuring they can argue about it later. Instead as they pull out of Christian’s driveway he asks, “So do I get to find out what you did to end up tied to a tree?”

“Nothing. I did _nothing_!” Sebastian glares at Jenson. “Why do you think it’s _always_ my fault! It’s not me. It’s _never_ me…”

Jenson sighs and tunes out Sebastian. He probably shouldn’t have asked. He distracts himself on the drive as Sebastian continues his rant thinking about a hot shower and hot shower sex. He really did think about sex with Sebastian an awful lot.

*

_End._


End file.
